Talk:Raven Blessing
Is this going to act as a form or as something diffrent? --Oremir 00:40, 21 August 2007 (GMT+1) Disguise maybe? Like the Wurms in the Desolation? The Paintballer (T/ ) 17:53, 20 August 2007 (CDT) It would be fun to use Avatar of Lyssa or something before using this. (T/ ) 23:19, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Looks like a very interesting skill. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 23:27, 20 August 2007 (CDT) I dont know if anyone else has looked at the skills that Izzy has posted, but this skill seems like it would be harder to maintain (or use for a length) than the other blessings. When you take dammage you gain energy, but it also increases the chance to block, therefor lowering the energy possibly gained. Of course the dammage you take will be lowered from physical/wanding type stuff, but I'm left wondering if it being more energy intensive is a balance to the skills or the abilities you might gain. Oh...by the way...this is my first ever post and dont know if I did everything right, sorry in advance if I totaly screwed up... 24.66.190.216 23:38, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, you can gain energy from dealing damage, plus a Monk (whether primary or secondary) can apply Balthazar's Spirit on you... So in the end, it's not too big a deal. --Kale Ironfist 23:42, 20 August 2007 (CDT) or u could have a br/bip thingy71.163.54.31 10:17, 22 August 2007 (CDT)-- What happens to your energy when this skills ends? is it zero? is it max? is it the same energy when you activated this skill? 212.143.89.129 04:58, 23 August 2007 (CDT) : You'll have 0 energy afterwards, if it works the same way as the temp version.-- Ichimaru 14:11, 27 August 2007 (CET) Use this on a bonder. It's a constant Balthazar's Spirit! Also have an other monk spamming Seed of Life on you, and you have an almost invincible party! Sir Bertrand 10:55, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Am I the only person that thinks this form isn't nearly as good as the others? I mean it does have the 1 decent damage skill, raven swoop, and the blinding raven shriek, but then it has a touch range skill that simply applies cripple and bleeding, a cannot be knocked down stance that i guess could be kind of useful, but still can't be maintained. Maybe add secondary effect to raven talons? Sign of the Atronach? Stunted magika ftw — Skuld 07:33, 22 August 2007 (CDT) nice to have fellow oblivion players... ::lol skuld... i would have never realized that -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 12:20, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::Morrowind FTW --Searphfamily hopping over from PvX Wiki Diablo 2 anyone (Druid)?? I find it a coincidence that all 3 blessings matches that of the druid character in diablo 2. He can summon bear, wolf and raven (while able to change into a bear, wolf, while the raven form was mentioned but scratched). Can Anet (some ex-diablo programmers) be alittle bit more original??? ----DK If you dont like it, go away. Most people haven't played D2 anyway so they wouldn't know. --Lann 15:07, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :That's uncalled for, a person his hardly going to stop playing the game because he dislikes a single skill... — Skuld 03:09, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Also... huh? By far, more Guild Wars players came from D2 than any other game (on GW release and for a great while afterward). Now GW probably gets more from WoW (just barely), but that's bcos WoW has like a billion players. Either way, saying "most people haven't played D2" is... just wrong. -Auron 03:11, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :But alot of people haven't played diablo but have diablo 2...It all depends on the 'alot of people" from which country, state or even gaming exprience. It almost sounds sterotypical that not playing diablo 2 means you won't move to guildwars. Remember, the guild wars series is for 12+, "alot" wouldn't of played Diablo 2 as it's M18+ and would be in their teens, not their late teens or young adulthood. Flechette 03:19, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::actually i'd disagree there. I think there were plenty of people <18 playing diablo 2. 76.102.172.202 10:04, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::No kidding. One of my closest friends in Diablo 2 is 16. In the channel I frequent most often when not actually in game, I know of 1 channel regular who is 12, one who is 14, 2 who are 15, and one who turned 18 this year and has been playing the past 2 years. Apparently Flechette hasn't grasped that a game being rated 18+ doesn't mean that a)all stores actually CHECK for ID or b)that the person's PARENT cannot legally buy the game FOR their kid, even if the kid is under 18. And going beyond that, D2 is sold all over the world...and in some countries, D2 CAN be sold legally to people under 18. Bottom line, a HUGE number of GW players are or were D2 players. DKS01 19:01, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I love D2, its one of my favorite games ever, even though its so old. I still play it quite often too.--[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 19:17, 6 September 2007 (CDT) The Raven, Bear, and Wolf are all creatures of importance in Norse myth. It's not as though Blizzard produced the concept from whole-cloth when they were developing Diablo 2. Canthros 12:03, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Although I am not to familiar with the Norse myth, I highly doubt that it only involve just those 3 specific creatures (feel free to prove me wrong). The reason why I pointed this being related to Diablo 2 is because 1) Guild Wars was created by former blizzard employees. 2) Both have the exact same species 3)Both ideas came in an expansion to the original game. It's not that I really hate the idea of being able to transfor to those creatures, it's just I feel that NCsoft/Anet is just being a bit lazy in developing this product. That's all. ----DK :I'm fairly certain it's mostly a coincidence, but here's the rundown from what I recall or can quickly look up on Norse mythology: the biggest significance I can summon for the bear is the berserkr, lit bear skin. You ought to recognise the word or its derivatives. Ravens are of note because of Odin: he had a pair which names translated, IIRC, to Thought and Memory. Odin could send his ravens across the length and width of the land and they would return to him all they had seen. Of wolves, the matters that spring to mind are the figures of Skoll, Hati, and Fenris. All have parts to play in Ragnarok: Skoll and Hati eat the sun and moon, respectively, and Fenris, their progenitor, eat Odin. Certainly, other animals and things play major parts in Norse mythology (trees, especially, but also great wyrms like Jormungandr and Ourobouros), but many are not wild (horses, goats), particularly interesting in a gameplay sense (Ratatosk was a squirrel) or, well, real (the great wyrms I mentioned). The prominence of the wolf and the raven does a nice job of dispelling (2), and (3) strikes me as irrelevant. As to (1), is it really so upsetting that a group of people might, intentionally or not, reuse an idea that has relatively strong currency in pop culture? (I'm moderately certain that the Diablo druid is somewhat derived from a character class of the same name and, it seems, similar abilities from D&D.) Just my opinion. Canthros 23:43, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Hehehe, never seen someone defend Anet or ex-diablo employees so vigorously. You don't work for them do you? BTW, I don't understand how the myth of ravens and wolf dispel my second question. Tell me again, are there only those exact 3 creatures for the Norse myth, and what exact myth (you mentioned Odin) are we talking about?---DK :If someone doesn't agree with you, they must work for Anet, eh? :p Just because you're critical doesn't make you right, and trying to prevent people from pointing out that you're dead wrong by accusing them of being fanboys is a pretty sleezy debating tactic. Try arguing the issues and refraining from ad hominem attacks -- who someone works for isn't relevant to the fact that you're wrong. :Anyhow, the myths in question are the myths of shape-shifting. Berserkers are said to be able to take on the spirit of and in some legends even the form of bears or wolves. Several of the gods are also seen to shape-shift into these forms, and also into a raven. There are numerous examples of it in Norse mythology, but to the best of my knowledge, only three creatures are ever involved (if there are others, they occur very rarely compared to those three). So, yes, it is exactly those three creatures. --68.187.144.197 06:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's why you're exactly wrong. Just because Berserker takes the form of bears and wolves, then you think that there are some gods that can transform to ravens, doesn't mean that Norse myth involve only those 3 creatures. Nice logic there sherlock. 17:38, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::... *applause* Either way, I'm using the Volfen Blessing on my Ranger.--Kajex Firedrake 03:06, 27 August 2007 (CDT) My cousin who is 7 plays Diablo 2-24.16.45.133 23:39, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :That kid is going to have a tough childhood O.o Lost-Blue 23:49, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Annoying... I wish you could reorder the position of the Raven skills after you use this. A couple times now in the midst of heavy battle I've hit Totem of Man instead of Flight by accident and boy does that screw you but good... 69.248.24.164 12:48, 13 October 2007 (UTC) bug we recently found a bug that made it impossible to get out of raven, very anoying if u are last one standing and u need to res. think some1 should add this. dunno how to do that Q.Q (Omfg rank ten guy 15:06, 27 December 2007 (UTC)) :What were the circumstances of the bug? Where were you and when? 16:18, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::we were doing doundry (domain fo anguish) we all got wiped by over aggro exept for our ele who used raven blessing, she didnot die in the entire run, but when she tried to leave raven blessing she just stayed in raven, she had normall nrgy regen and could only use raven skills. (Omfg rank ten guy 16:39, 27 December 2007 (UTC)) What's up with the copy skill bug, is it still around? I don't experience any bugs with arcane echo, or does it only apply to other skills? --Leviathan 20:37, 21 April 2008 (UTC) This is dumb This is dumb but I don't own EOTN but what happens to your charcater when you use this skill? I can't imagine my monk scartching people... then again xD Lost-Blue 23:50, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Everything still looks the same. --Shadowcrest 23:53, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :: xD wow I want to see my rit bite the face off something Lost-Blue 23:55, 5 February 2008 (UTC) copied skills will not revert back didn`t they fixed that bug? Skill Summary I think it would be better if the skills from this blessing were listed on this page. It's not like there are any other ways to get those skills and it's annoying and dificult to parse the different blessing when you have to click on 4 pages just see what this skill actually does. Same goes for Ursan and Volfen, obviously. --Crasher 16:41, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Update So, now this skill is just as usable for any class? Alos, they finally made Raven Talons useful. With the vast AoE and blind these can do I think we'll see some use. Especially with the nerf of certain ursan skills I think Ravens will replace most of the Ursans in Ursan builds 00:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't think so. Cripple, Bleeding, and Blind don't need to be constantly reapplied, and even with a mild pulse of damage from Talons they're still not damage-intensive. I would recommend a single Raven. 01:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC)